


【柯王子】PWP不需要题目

by KIWILEX



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIWILEX/pseuds/KIWILEX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一周公事外出归来的柯总第二天早上愉快的调戏小王子然后操得很开心的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【柯王子】PWP不需要题目

杰克是伴着窗口那点恼人的叽叽喳喳声吵醒的，柯蒂斯知道他有看书的习惯，修建这座房子的时候特地在他们卧室里为他建了一个采光极好的阳台，起初是杰克坐在上头吃着柯蒂斯吩咐佣人做的下午茶点心看书，不料引来了几只小鸟，在杰克心软喂了几次鸟后，每天早上下午阳台成了鸟的聚集地了。  
杰克心里愤愤地骂着这群臭家伙，给了点阳光就灿烂，把他家阳台当会议室了不成，扰人清梦。正想挣扎着起来关窗，却发现自己被一双有力的臂弯紧紧搂着，加上起床气还在着，本身就使不上什么力气，杰克挣扎几次便叹息着放弃了。  
至少他还可以转个身。于是他转身撑着自己那颗毛茸茸卷翘翘的棕色脑袋不满的盯着抱着他的人，柯蒂斯，杰克默念着男人的名字，挣扎着解放出一只手来戳戳男人削瘦的脸颊，杰克不满的撅起嘴，明明昨晚被操的人是他，这个人怎么可以这么不要脸的醒得比他晚？转念又想起来，柯蒂斯在经历了长达一周的境外谈判会议，被那群道貌岸然的老头子搞得人魔鬼样的，虽然最后谈成了，但风尘仆仆的回来，先按耐不住勾引人家的是自己，想想杰克觉得有点小理亏。  
杰克眨巴眨巴着眼睛，自己倒是从未这么近的这样观察过柯蒂斯，日里见这个男人一身戾气，那股生来王者的霸气总能退人三分，现在这么仔细一看，这个男人的轮廓真是如他气息一般刚挺有力，宛若刀削。杰克小心翼翼的伸出一根手指从柯蒂斯的额头开始由上至下慢慢的划过他的高挺的鼻梁，尖锐的鼻尖和在那看似禁欲的脸上不可多得的性感下唇，然后他注意到了柯蒂斯的眼睫毛，浓密的睫毛在面颊上投下两道扇形的阴影，随着呼吸似乎如蝶羽一样在轻轻颤动，这是杰克最喜欢的地方，他用他丈夫的技术打赌，这长度至少也有2cm，玩弄了这么久，见柯蒂斯没有醒的迹象杰克便大胆的把一根手指钻到翘起的睫毛下面，有一下没一下的撬动柯蒂斯的睫毛，正当杰克感觉有点上瘾，开始偷笑的时候，柯蒂斯的眼皮颤动了一下，杰克受惊小声的抽了一口气，以迅雷不及掩耳之势转身并抽手回被子里，低头合眼假装沉睡。  
“杰克？”柯蒂斯的眼睛在艰难的张开，似乎是还没完全清醒，语气里带着那种和平时完全不同的儒软感，黏黏的声音听得杰克差点破功。柯蒂斯动了动，把手环到了杰克的腰上，第二次的发音带上了更多的疑惑：“杰克？”  
杰克佁然不动。  
柯蒂斯咬了一下下唇，挑起了一边眉毛。呵。  
柯蒂斯收紧了手上的力道，把杰克柔软的后背完全贴合在了他强壮的胸肌前，他的右手向上顺着杰克的侧腰往上轻轻滑动，粗糙带茧的手掌在杰克胸前几乎是揉了一下，左手则伸向前贴着杰克的性器划过大腿内侧抓住了杰克肉肉的臀部，然后就是一阵让人觉得性感得不得了的撩拨揉弄。  
就在杰克忍不住要呻吟出声的时候，柯蒂斯把脑袋往杰克颈部凑过去，不轻不重的呼一口暖流。杰克突然跳起来，抓住被子搂在胸口大骂道：“靠！你个流氓！”  
他白皙的脸蛋浮起了一层红晕，耳根子也变得热乎热乎的，鼓着脸颊愤怒的瞪着柯蒂斯。  
柯蒂斯在那边用左手撑着脑袋，右手拍拍两人之间的床：“宝贝儿，早上好，”他坏心眼的勾起嘴角，“我很冤枉啊，毕竟现在全裸着的占别人便宜的人可不是我。”  
杰克闻言悄悄地拎起一点被子，发现自己果然寸不着缕，最让他脸红的是，就柯蒂斯刚刚那样抚摸着，他粉色的阴茎居然微微翘起了头。  
愤愤不平地抬头望向柯蒂斯，男人却不知道什么时候已经穿上了一件灰色的平角内裤，那头还在沉睡的野兽就算在内裤里也能彰显出他的雄伟。  
靠！昨晚明明就是一起做着做着就睡着了的啊？为什么他穿着内裤？还他妈的是该死的性感的平角！杰克感觉柯蒂斯漂亮的人鱼线在向他微笑。  
柯蒂斯撑起身子倾向了杰克那边，在他的上方投下一片阴影。杰克也说不清那是什么感觉，其实自己被发现了大概也会不屑地边把自己手往柯蒂斯脸上糊边嚷嚷到“都是我的人了，摸一下又不犯法。”好吧，虽然这个说法真的很流氓。但是现在柯蒂斯就在他的上方，他们的脸靠的这么近，像是柯蒂斯一眨眼，睫毛扇出的微风会打在他的脸颊上，像柯蒂斯一发声，他的耳朵就能感受到流动的气流里带上了不可思议的温度。这真是疯了，他们又不是第一次了。杰克猜测一定是昨晚柯蒂斯执着的从前面进入了他，以至于现在柯蒂斯笼罩在他上身的时候就会想起昨晚那些累积了一星期终于遇了火星的干柴燃起的热烈的火焰，和那些回想起来都让人觉得面露羞色的粗喘呻吟。  
柯蒂斯宽厚的大手不知道什么时候又摸上了杰克柔软的腰际，他轻轻地放在那里，不急也不缓地再次缩进两人的距离，把自己的大腿挤进了杰克白皙的双腿之间，差一点就要顶上杰克半翘的阴茎。  
杰克知道接下来的发展总是会策马朝着非原本预期的方向奔跑，事实上就是，只要他们两个在一起就总是会有一个人先忍不住。  
于是杰克微微仰起头，轻启双唇，那点粉嫩的舌尖在下唇闪现又像一只灵活的小蛇藏回那个让人想要一探究竟的洞口。柯蒂斯发誓他能感受到杰克收回去的舌尖缓慢又色情地刮过了他上腔壁与牙齿相近的地方。  
而柯蒂斯这么想着也就毫不犹豫的做了。  
他低头先是蜻蜓点水地啄了一下杰克的嘴唇，随后的吻逐渐加深，几下之后他的舌已经开始大肆搜刮杰克的口腔了。他的舌时而大力的推着杰克的舌，又柔软地卷上去像是要缠绕住他，一阵根据地的进攻完后又带着恋恋不舍地味道把舌头退出去吮吸着杰克的下唇，偷偷再次伸进一点舌尖轻柔又仔细地扫过杰克的牙龈，杰克终于忍不住呻吟了一下，柯蒂斯才轻咬了一下杰克的下唇放弃这块根据地，向下进攻。  
柯蒂斯的吻缠绵着绕到了杰克耳后，经过昨晚的释放，今天的他不再显得那么急不可耐，现在他有大把的时间和精力来好好享受他的小王子。  
于是柯蒂斯用力吸了一下杰克耳后那块柔软的皮肤，响亮的吮吸声伴着水渍声传进杰克那只耳朵，这是杰克的敏感点之一，他哼哼两下，双手无力地搭在柯蒂斯宽阔的肩膀上。柯蒂斯沿着颈部线条向下吻，他太想念这个了，那种齿尖与生死间隔一线，将命脉交给最信任的人掌握的快感，危险却又致命的性感。随着柯蒂斯的唇温热地抚摸至他的喉结，他喉咙里不禁发出了甜腻腻的呼噜声，像是一只晒足了阳光的猫咪，此刻享受地伸长了脖子。  
柯蒂斯像是十分满意杰克的这声呻吟，奖励般的在杰克锁骨处重重吻下去，响亮的“啵”声后留下一小片粉红，在杰克白皙的皮肤上看起来格外色情。紧接着他低下头去伸出舌尖撩弄了几下杰克右胸的乳尖，杰克立马像是过电一般颤抖了一下，两边的乳尖都以肉眼可见的速度挺立起来，柯蒂斯不放过这个机会立马含住了杰克整个乳首，先是用唇揉捻了几下，又用牙齿小小地咬住乳尖往外拉扯，同时右手也不忘记一起用食指和拇指的指尖夹住另一边乳尖。柯蒂斯抬眼向上望，就看到杰克高扬的头颅和绷成一道完美弧线的修长脖颈，而杰克口里正发出那种绵长又黏腻的呻吟。  
柯蒂斯感觉到有什么东西湿漉漉地触碰上了他的大腿，他的手顺着胸口再次滑向杰克腰间，低头才发现那是杰克的阴茎，已经完全勃起，粉嫩的前端还带着温热的前液。杰克向前挺了挺腰，整个人几乎要坐在柯蒂斯的大腿上，双手有些急躁的在柯蒂斯的后背上胡乱抚摸着，把柯蒂斯按在他的胸口，柯蒂斯的手绕道杰克身后，不紧不慢地揉捏起他像面团一样柔软的臀部，另一只手顺着腰摸上杰克的大腿内侧，那种似触非触的感觉几乎让杰克按耐不住像是要着了火。他只能用喉咙发出不满的抗议声，然后摆动着跨部用自己的阴茎蹭着柯蒂斯的大腿，有时候蹭到了柯蒂斯腿间深色的耻毛，他便发出短促的呻吟声。  
柯蒂斯在和杰克不断纠缠在一起的吻中腾出一只手在枕头底下摸索了一阵才摸出了昨晚用剩的润滑液，里头剩的不多，他把润滑液挤在手指上从杰克股缝间滑进去，在那个漂亮的小穴附近来回打转、按压着，虽然润滑剂不多，但经过了昨晚的开拓，杰克的小穴泛着诱人的浅红还十分的柔软， 柯蒂斯很轻松地把两根手指探入里面并来回的打转按压着柔软的内壁，他太熟悉这具身体，以至于几次的触碰就让他找到了那个能让杰克泣不成声的敏感点，于是柯蒂斯交错着力道在哪个敏感点周围来回触碰，像是要靠近了，又婉转的避开，杰克一开始还微微蹙眉，在柯蒂斯的按压下，他白皙的额头蒙上了细细的汗水，而柯蒂斯的若即若离让他焦躁不已，他以为柯蒂斯又是玩心大发想看他焦急的样子，不一会柯蒂斯总能让他满足的。没想到柯蒂斯还没戳中那一点就要抽出手指了，他不禁微微摆动了一下自己的跨部，追逐着柯蒂斯要收回的指尖。  
“别急，我的小王子，耐心点。”  
柯蒂斯抽出的手指上沾染了杰克分泌出的的肠液和没抹全的润滑液，一股腥甜的气味夹杂着润滑剂的果香弥漫在偌大的卧室里，他把手指并拢在杰克的臀瓣上重重地抹了两下，杰克的屁股立马多了两道泛着水光的色情痕迹。  
接着柯蒂斯双手托起杰克的臀部向上一抬，又向大腿处滑去把杰克的双腿打开，让杰克跨跪在柯蒂斯面前，而这个过程杰克找到了柯蒂斯的双唇，不停地发出进攻似的吻，柯蒂斯也热衷于和他来回纠缠。  
杰克的双手从柯蒂斯厚实的臂膀来回游走到他强壮的胸肌和流畅的人鱼线，那个吻的主动权再次回到柯蒂斯口中，将原本半跪着的杰克向下压制到完全坐在柯蒂斯腿上。杰克才感受到柯蒂斯的阴茎在那件该死的性感平角裤里嚣张跋扈，就差没跳动着弹出来狠狠打在杰克的股缝间了。  
杰克也乐于为柯蒂斯释放一下自我，同时满足下自己的同样的渴求。于是，他将手掌贴在柯蒂斯腹部向下插进柯蒂斯内裤的边缘往下扯，让他的阴茎弹出来如他所想的紧贴着自己的股缝，然后在上下摆动着跨部，用那些细小的褶皱摩擦着柯蒂斯的阴茎。  
“嘶——”柯蒂斯抽了一口气，抓着杰克臀瓣的手力道重了几分，“我可是打算好好让你舒服一会的——”  
“让你刚才要做不做的，”杰克勾起嘴角，在柯蒂斯鼻尖上落下一个吻，“怎么样，要进不进的感觉是不是很爽？”  
柯蒂斯没回话，取而代之的是他前倾咬一口杰克的耳垂，在杰克一瞬间四肢无力的时候抓紧杰克的跨部把整个阴茎顶到他体内。  
杰克的搭在柯蒂斯双肩上的手到他看起来线条优美精壮的腰肢都在颤抖，他高亢地发出一声喘息，把高傲的头颅高高仰起。  
柯蒂斯先是小力地抽进抽出试探一下，确定了杰克已经适应，并开始发出一点不满的像是寻求更多的哼哼声，才开始大力的抽插。他来回的进出的不断变换着角度，杰克知道他修长有力的手指一定在杰克的腰部留下了深浅不一的红印，但他不在乎，他接受者柯蒂斯给予自己的一切，包括那些明显或是隐藏于暗处的吻痕，包括近乎宠溺的爱，就像柯蒂斯也会包容杰克的一切，包括情到深处时在他背上留下的指痕，包括有时无理取闹的骄傲放纵。  
他们尽情地做爱，任由柯蒂斯在杰克身体里放纵驰骋，而杰克也情不自禁的摆胯附和，杰克从来不在柯蒂斯面前吝啬自己的呻吟声，而柯蒂斯也无数次对杰克的嗓音发出最真挚的赞美，直到杰克终于忍不住高潮来临的快感，他开始用力搂住柯蒂斯的脖颈然后把毛茸茸的脑袋无力地抵在柯蒂斯肩上，说话的声音夹扎着呻吟和软绵绵的尾音：“啊……柯蒂斯……恩……我快不行了……我要……恩……”  
“还不是时候，”柯蒂斯的手突然握住了杰克的阴茎，一只带茧的拇指堵住了他的马眼，“还不是时候……”柯蒂斯重复在杰克耳边喃到。  
“操……啊……柯蒂斯……让我……”杰克不安地扭动自己的身体，难耐得开始在柯蒂斯肩膀上磨牙。  
“再忍忍，我亲爱的小王子。”杰克发誓他能感觉到柯蒂斯的话语里带上了满足感，事实上是柯蒂斯也的确悄悄地咧开嘴角。  
“嗯啊……操……被操的又……不是你！”杰克被高潮的快感冲刷得就要失去理智，他的耳边都是柯蒂斯阴茎操着他小血发出的啧啧水声，这让他脸几乎要烧起来。  
然而最可耻的还是柯蒂斯一边抽插着一边凑近他的耳朵，用上在杰克看来近乎不要脸的语气说道：“可是……被夹得很紧的人是我啊……”  
杰克快要没力气回答柯蒂斯那个让他觉得生气又羞耻的话，他无力地呻吟着，杂乱无章的喊着柯蒂斯的名字，放空的脑袋里只剩下柯蒂斯的身影。  
就在柯蒂斯放开握紧杰克阴茎手的同时，杰克喘息着射了出来，湿湿嗒嗒地沾满了柯蒂斯的小腹，而他的高潮伴随着身后小穴的绞紧也让柯蒂斯弃枪缴械射在了杰克里面。  
柯蒂斯拖住全身酥软的杰克，把两人都放倒在床上，他侧过身在杰克脑门上亲了一个响亮的吻，杰克在那里撇着嘴：”你又乱来，再这样不给你做了。“  
柯蒂斯揉揉杰克乱糟糟的脑袋：“那怎样您才肯宽恕我的罪过呢？我可爱的小王子。”  
“你得给我清理干净我就原谅你。”杰克把手探向身后，抹出了一手柯蒂斯的精液然后又把它抹在了柯蒂斯胸口。  
“说得好像昨晚给昏昏沉沉睡过去的你清理的人不是我一样。”柯蒂斯伸手不轻不重地捏了一下杰克的屁股，“而且我知道你明明很喜欢这个。”  
杰克在那边不置可否的哼了一声，接受了柯蒂斯低头给他的吻。


End file.
